


Story of a Lonely Sparrow and a Naughty Swallow

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lei e Uryū non avevano nulla da spartire e questa non era certo una novità.Non erano solo le convenzioni sociali, il fatto di provenire da due ambienti decisamente opposti a dimostrarlo. Non bastava il rilevare, non troppo argutamente, che di fronte alla vita assumevano due atteggiamenti profondamente diversi, l’uno affrontando i problemi con metodica, a Cirucci veniva da direfatalista, riflessività, l’altra buttandosi a capofitto contro gli ostacoli senza fermarsi neanche per un attimo a pensare sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni.Sette prompt - fra AU e What... if? - per raccontare il più che complicato rapporto fra l'Ultimo dei Quincy e una certa strega Arrancar.





	1. Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta fu scritta nel lontano 2009 (e poi ri-editata e pubblicata su LJ) per la community [syllablesoftime](community.livejournal.com/syllablesoftime/). Avevo sette prompt a disposizione e li ho usati per raccontare, un po' nel contesto AU di YMUS (sempre lei, sigh) e un po' in contesto What...if?, il contrastato rapporto fra Uryuu Ishida e Cirucci Sanderwicci. Perché i nemici che s'innamorano sono sempre il mio cliché preferito, che ci volete fare.  
> Ogni capitolo ha come titolo il titolo di una canzone dei Pink Floyd.
> 
>  **Prompt:** #1: Verrà la notte e avrà i tuoi occhi

  
_“Dimmi ancora quanto pesa_  
_La tua maschera di cera_  
_Tanto poi tu lo sai, si scioglierà_  
_Come fosse neve al sol”.  
_ __**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}**  


 

Lei e Uryū non avevano nulla da spartire e questa non era certo una novità.

Non erano solo le convenzioni sociali, il fatto di provenire da due ambienti decisamente opposti a dimostrarlo. Non bastava il rilevare, non troppo argutamente, che di fronte alla vita assumevano due atteggiamenti profondamente diversi, l’uno affrontando i problemi con metodica, a Cirucci veniva da dire _fatalista_ , riflessività, l’altra buttandosi a capofitto contro gli ostacoli senza fermarsi neanche per un attimo a pensare sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

« _Sei autolesionista o cosa? Insomma, spiegamelo!_ ».

Quell’affermazione era scappata in maniera irriverente dalle labbra del ragazzo parecchie volte, pur essendo lui consapevole che _offese_ del genere venivano duramente ribattute dalla ragazza. Spesso e volentieri a suon di ceffoni.

Non era, però, la sensazione di sentirsi offesa a farla reagire tanto violentemente quanto la spiacevole consapevolezza che forse Uryū non avesse del tutto torto.

Come altro spiegare il fatto che si accompagnasse tanto, _troppo_ spesso, a quel quattrocchi sentenzioso e spaventosamente castigato, così riluttante a lasciarsi andare e piegarsi a un piacere che la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei ricercava, invece, in maniera quasi compulsiva?

Forse era proprio il sapore della sfida a spingerla ad avvicinarlo e provocarlo fino a ridurlo allo stremo, fino a costringerlo a reagire, per lo meno, a causa dell’esasperazione.

O forse perché, tolti gli occhiali, spogliato dei vestiti (troppo lavati, troppo puliti), smessa l’aria da professorino, ciò che restava valeva quasi la pena di quel lungo travaglio per costringerlo fuori dal guscio bianco e immacolato in cui volontariamente si esiliava.

«Eh? Hai detto qualcosa?».

La voce un po’ bambina di Nelliel si insinuò nei pensieri di Cirucci, riportandola al presente del succo di pomodoro che le ghiacciava la punta delle dita persino attraverso lo spesso strato di vetro del bicchiere.

Si concesse il tempo di sorseggiare la bevanda, lasciando che il sapore aspro le inacidisse ancor di più l’ugola, prima di replicare con voce leggermente più alta: « ** _Verrà la notte e avrà i tuoi occhi_** ».

Di fronte allo sguardo incuriosito dei grandi occhi grigi dell’amica, Cirucci si inclinò sulla sdraio, allungando le gambe sulla ringhiera del balcone in cui sedevano entrambe, e lasciò che lo sguardo vagasse nell’aria serale, catturando i colori del cielo che digradava dall’arancione del tramonto verso il nero della notte.

«È il verso di una canzone. Una che ascoltavo da piccola. Non mi chiedere quale, non mi ricordo il titolo».

Non che per lei avesse qualche importanza. In quel momento l’unica cosa che la colpiva era quel colore smorto che stava assumendo l’orizzonte di fronte a lei, malinconico come un certo paio d’iridi che, quando si posavano su di lei, sapevano soltanto guardarla con freddezza, giudici severi e fastidiosamente sentenziosi del suo modo di essere.

Iridi che era un piacere vedersi assottigliare sotto l’avanzare feroce delle pupille dilatate, per la sorpresa, per lo spavento, per lo scontento che Cirucci si divertiva a provocare nel loro padrone.

Iridi che la infastidivano ogni volta che la guardavano, al punto che si costringeva a cercare un qualsiasi surrogato che potesse sostituire quel blu intenso che troppo spesso, ormai, la perseguitava.

Ma persino il buio che avanzava non riusciva a replicare in maniera soddisfacente quello sguardo odiosamente puntiglioso: il buio non poteva replicare in maniera stizzita alle sue provocazioni; il buio non era abbastanza malinconico da toglierle il sonno e renderla ancora più nervosa del solito.

E la notte che si portavano dietro quegli occhi era qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla notte che calava ogni sera sulla sua testa.

Quella notte non aveva luna né stelle, non c’era foro né spiraglio che lasciasse filtrare anche il minimo raggio di luce. Non c’era speranza di una nuova alba nella notte in cui la sprofondava lo sguardo di Uryū, un oblio irto di ragionamenti, spinosi e taglienti come lame, che faceva male, che dava fastidio, da cui qualsiasi persona con un po’ di buon senso si sarebbe allontanata rapidamente.

E Cirucci di buon senso ne aveva sempre avuto a pacchi, soprattutto quando si trattava di salvaguardare il suo personale benessere ma in quella situazione tutto sembrava scolorire di fronte a quelle iridi troppo blu e troppo tristi.

Provava il disperato desiderio di scalfirle per capire cosa c’era sotto. Eppure l’esigenza di scendere in profondità, oltre la coltre di ghiaccio sottile che ricopriva lo sguardo del ragazzo, si scontrava contro la drammatica consapevolezza che, sotto il primo strato di blu, avrebbe trovato proprio ciò che cercava: un’altra notte, ancora più scura, ancora più intensa, ancora più _disperante_.

«E allora fermati alla superficie» si ripeteva più volte, mandandolo al diavolo e ritornando alla sua vita di sempre.

Ma era questione di poco, qualche settimana, e l’esigenza di sprofondare in quell’oblio e provare, ancora, quell’opprimente senso di malinconia al petto diventava troppo forte per essere ignorata.

E quella sera… Quella sera pareva essere proprio uno di quei momenti maledetti di nostalgia.

Ma Cirucci era testarda e non amava dipendere da niente e da nessuno. Men che meno da un dottorino spocchioso.

«I tuoi occhi? E di chi? È qualcuno che conosco, per caso?» trillò Nelliel con un tono di voce indecifrabile.

Quando parlava in quel modo la ragazza dai capelli neri non sapeva mai se l’amica fosse davvero così ingenua da non arrivarci o lo facesse apposta per provocarla.

Molto probabilmente la seconda opzione era quella esatta.

«Qualcuno? Macché! È una cosa astratta. Fantasmi. Anzi, per la precisione mostri. Mostri detestabili e scoccianti». Cirucci liquidò il discorso con un movimento annoiato del polso che fece tintinnare i suoi numerosi braccialetti.

E poi, dopo aver tracannato in un solo fiato il suo succo, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, allontanandosi rapidamente all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Io vado dentro. Sono stanca e mi fanno male gli occhi. C’è troppa luce qui fuori».

Nelliel si contentò di commentare quella strana affermazione con una scettica alzata di sopracciglio, senza provarsi a chiederle altro. Conosceva abbastanza bene Cirucci da sapere che non era il caso di istigarla quando presentava chiari sintomi di umor nero. Avrebbe rimandato gli interrogativi al giorno dopo, sperando di trovarla più malleabile, per quanto quel termine fosse abbastanza impreciso se riferito a lei.

La ragazza dai capelli neri, dal canto suo, si infilò in camera sua senza farsi troppe domande. Niente uscite quella sera, persino la luce dei lampioni la infastidiva.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere, pensò ostinatamente sprofondando la testa nel cuscino. Per quella sera si sarebbe accontentata del buio, troppo illuminato e troppo rarefatto, che si incollava ai vetri della finestra.

Per quanto non avesse nulla, ma proprio niente da spartire con gli occhi troppo malinconici e dannatamente _consolanti_ di un certo mostro detestabile e scocciante.


	2. Wish you were here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt: #2:** E improvvisamente sono diventato una parte del tuo passato, la parte che non dura

_“È un campo minato_   
_Quello che resta del nostro passato_   
_Non rinnegarlo, è tempo sprecato”._   
_**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}** _

Settembre era sicuramente il mese peggiore dell’anno, pensò Uryū Ishida, lasciandosi cadere su una panchina del parco di fronte all’ospedale.

Certamente più di Novembre, che già si portava dietro tutto il freddo dell’inverno, un mese spaventosamente grigio con le sue giornate plumbee e uggiose.

Ancor più insopportabile di Giugno, il mese dei monsoni e delle piogge che sembravano non finire mai, decisamente caotico con tutti quei tifoni impazziti e le tempeste che parevano scoppiare all’improvviso.

Settembre era un mese strano e orribilmente brutto. Un mese quasi _malsano_ con quell’aria malinconica che prende dopo il tepore dell’estate, quel venticello maligno e sottile che si insinua nelle ossa raggelandoti fino al midollo.

Settembre era un mese odioso, questo il ragazzo lo aveva ormai appurato con certezza matematica proprio alcuni giorni prima, quando s’era ritrovato davanti proprio _lei_ , dopo tre anni di lontananza.

Che si fosse trattato di uno scherzo settembrino o soltanto di una pura e semplice coincidenza, l’effetto di quell’incontro restava sempre il medesimo: fastidiosamente devastante.

Era stato un disagio puro e pizzicante quello che aveva provato, al centro esatto del petto, quando i loro sguardi erano tornati a incrociarsi dopo tanto tempo, così tanto che temeva di essersi dimenticato persino di che colore fossero gli occhi di Cirucci.

_Viola_.

Viola e cattivi come sempre.

Viola, cattivi e indifferenti, persi dietro a qualcosa di lontano e di diverso che non era lui, che non sarebbe mai stato lui; beffardi e sordi a ogni sua parola proprio come tre anni prima.

Il disagio si era però fatto ancora più acuto di fronte all’espressione, _totalmente vuota_ , che quelle iridi avevano assunto posandosi sul suo volto. Erano stati pochi brevi e fastidiosissimi secondi.

E poi erano già andate altrove, in mezzo alla folla. Gli era passata accanto ancheggiando su quegli stivali di pelle lucida, sempre troppo alti e troppo chiassosi, mentre il bordo di tulle di una delle sue assurde gonne dai colori accessi sobbalzava a ritmo con il suo passo.

Indossava ancora quell’orribile profumo costoso e pacchiano che lo faceva starnutire e, in effetti, il pizzicore al naso era stato abbastanza violento da provocargli un forte starnuto.

Ma pretendere che soltanto per quel misero rumore la ragazza si voltasse nella sua direzione, accorgendosi della sua presenza, sarebbe stata una vana illusione, per uno come Uryū abituato a mantenere sempre i piedi ben saldi sul terreno.

Com’era prevedibile, Cirucci aveva proseguito nel suo cammino senza che i suoi movimenti fossero influenzati dalla consapevolezza che il suo ex-ragazzo era proprio lì, a pochi metri da lei.

Aveva tirato dritto finché la sua figura non si era persa in mezzo alla folla dell’ora di punta e il ragazzo dai capelli neri era rimasto per qualche secondo a osservarla, la testa troppo vuota per la sorpresa perché riuscisse a formulare anche il più minuscolo pensiero di senso compiuto.

Tanto si era concesso per rimanere spaesato, non più di una manciata di secondi, poi era tornato a lasciarsi trasportare dal flusso delle persone attorno a lui e della sua vita, troppo piena, troppo occupata, troppo organizzata per potersi abbandonare a nostalgici rancori.

Il ritmo del lavoro all’ospedale era soffocante e le responsabilità che gli gravavano sulle spalle non gli permettevano di trovare il tempo neanche per riprendere fiato, figurarsi per rimuginare sul passato, al punto che Uryū aveva creduto che quell’episodio, fugace e fastidioso, fosse stato completamente cancellato dalla sua mente.

Idea mendace dato che c’era sempre la sera, dopo il lavoro, e la notte, fatta di sogni, perché certe sensazioni spiacevoli e insistenti tornassero a bussare prepotentemente contro le pareti del suo cranio, fino a trasformarsi in una martellante emicrania.

Il ragazzo sbuffò leggermente, portandosi l’indice e il pollice all’attaccatura del naso e sollevando la montatura degli occhiali, mentre cercava di scacciare quel fastidio sottile che non accennava a dargli tregua.

Fu nell’istante in cui si permise di rilassarsi, chiudendo gli occhi e scacciando lontano ogni rumore del mondo esterno che quel pensiero, che in quattro giorni era rimasto ostinatamente chiuso nella sua testa, strisciò alla luce della consapevolezza più spiazzante, lasciandolo praticamente senza fiato, neanche fosse stato colpito in pieno volto da una frustata.

Cirucci… Lo aveva dimenticato?

Possibile che avesse avuto un peso tanto irrilevante nella sua vita da venire trascurato a quel modo, nonostante se la fosse ritrovata praticamente davanti alla faccia, a pochi centimetri da sé?

La domanda che aveva aleggiato su di lui per più di novantasei ore, simile a un fantasma, tornò a perseguitarlo ancora schiacciandolo, con il peso della sua evidenza, contro le sbarre di metallo della panchina.

« ** _E improvvisamente sono diventato una parte del tuo passato, la parte che non dura_**?» continuava a chiedersi ossessivamente.

Sapeva che le cose fra loro non avevano mai funzionato bene: il loro rapporto era sempre stato una specie di marchingegno difettoso in partenza, quasi che le varie parti del meccanismo si rifiutassero di coincidere fra di loro seguendo una certa _armonia_.

Sapeva di non essere stato il primo e di certo nemmeno l’ultimo degli uomini che Cirucci aveva frequentato. A differenza sua, la ragazza non si era mai fatta scrupolo di saltare di fiore in fiore.

Sapeva che lei lo odiava, in una maniera sottile e aggressiva, completamente diversa dall’antipatia che solitamente riservava al resto dell’umanità che le gravitava attorno.

E sapeva che, sì, se si era avvicinata a lui lo aveva fatto puramente e semplicemente per rendere la sua vita ancor più infelice di quanto già non fosse prima.

Ma fino a tal punto era stato un passatempo per lei? Fino al punto da diventare un trascurabile ingombro del suo passato, un granello di polvere da spazzare via dalla mente per far spazio a nuove e più frizzanti emozioni?

Uryū era perfettamente conscio che la loro relazione non avrebbe mai avuto un futuro, così poco ortodossa, così _sgangherata_ , ma almeno per lui era diventata un passato gravido di conseguenze, un ricordo troppo forte e troppo intenso che ancora faceva capolino nel suo presente, ostinandosi a rivolgergli un sorriso sfacciato e beffardo.

Cirucci, invece, pareva essersi liberata dei cocci della loro storia con una grazia quasi sfacciata, limitandosi a buttarli nella spazzatura e dimenticarli.

Lo aveva dimenticato… Per davvero?

Aveva così poca importanza, lui, nell’economia della vita degli altri da poter essere cancellato con un colpo di spazzola?

«Uryū-kun!».

La voce esile di una donna lo riscosse da quello stato di torpore, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi e ad allontanarsi dal buio sempre più soffocante in cui si stava addentrando, seguendo la scia di quei pensieri tanto fondi e cupi.

«Uryū-kun! La pausa è finita da un pezzo! Il dottor Tennō ti cercava!».

«Devo… Devo essermi assopito, Michiru-san. Fammi strada, ti seguo» replicò alla fine con voce stanca il ragazzo, alzandosi dalla panchina e seguendo l’infermiera dai capelli castani all’interno dell’ospedale.

No, non c’era tempo per riflettere su particolari tanto trascurabili. Cirucci era sempre stata una gran menefreghista, non c’era da meravigliarsi se davvero si fosse dimenticata di lui. Era perfettamente normale.

Ma nonostante ogni razionale spiegazione, il disagio di essere stato ancora una volta messo brutalmente da parte continuava a battere forte nella sua testa.

E poco importava che a dimenticarlo fosse stata una scapestrata come Cirucci Thunderwitch. O forse, proprio perché si trattava di lei, diventava un fatto ancor più _imperdonabile_.


	3. Hey you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #3: Non è rimasto nulla a cui essere legati

_“Usami, straziami, strappami l’anima_   
_Fai di me quel che vuoi_   
_Tanto non cambia l’idea che ormai ho di te”._   
_**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}** _

**_Non è rimasto nulla a cui essere legati_ ** **.**

« _Mi sono liberata di quelle parti. Non potrò mai più tornare in quello stato_ ».

Non le belle ali, sacrificate (inutile pazzia), per battere un nemico che _ha avuto pietà di te_.

_«Forse lasciarla in vita per lei si tratta di un insulto ma io non ho intenzione di osservare le loro usanze»._

Non quel potere immenso che faceva vibrare ogni singola particella di reiatsu che il nemico, sempre lui, ti ha sottratto arbitrariamente, cercando di toglierti la possibilità di reagire.

« _Siamo venuti a prendervi. Vi prego di rimanere in silenzio_ ».

Non la dignità, strappata via sul freddo acciaio di un laboratorio per sezionarti come una cavia, dignità che il nemico, sempre lo stesso, ha mandato bellamente a puttane nell’istante in cui ti ha lasciata riversa sul bianco pavimento della reggia.

« _Cazzo…_ ».

Avresti potuto morire o lasciarti andare. Avresti potuto rifuggire ogni speranza, più nulla ti legava a quei luoghi, più niente ti imponeva di restare.

« _Non esiste alcuna sconfitta che possa venire…_ ».

Non lo hai fatto.

« _Perdonata!_ ».

Perché c’era ancora un filo, sottile, invisibile, _elastico_ e resistente, a tenerti su per la collottola facendoti sbattere braccia e gambe come un burattino indolente.

« _Da nessuna parte!_ ».

Vendetta.

Contro chi ti ha portato via ogni cosa.

Vendetta.

Contro il combattente vestito di bianco, puro e immacolato, che ha sporcato la tua vita mentre il suo manto restava candido e intatto.

Vendetta.

Che ti ha spinto a _elemosinare_ , con altera sottomissione ma pur sempre sottomissione, purché quel potere tanto grande ti fosse ridato indietro.

Vendetta.

Che ora popola il tuo futuro di un mare ribollente di odio e rancore, un caos schiumoso fra le cui onde è facile lasciarsi sballottare.

Vendetta.

Che ha segato l’ultimo ponte ancora utile con il tuo passato, fatto di bianche mura e di sorrisi sardonici.

**_Non è rimasto nulla a cui essere legati_** , non c’è altro che un presente verso cui tendersi.

«Cosa ci fai qui? Credevo fossi…».

Non c’è altro che un paio d’occhi, troppo blu e troppo altezzosi, da andare a cercare.

« _Morta_? E invece no. Che peccato, vero? Scommetto che ci sei rimasto male, signor Quattrocchi!».

Perché anche loro si deformino, mentre accettano la medesima pietà che ti hanno dato.

«Umpf! La cosa non mi tocca più di tanto».

Sì, gliela concederai, ne sei sicura. Lo farai per il puro piacere di farlo soffrire, proprio come è successo a te.

«Ma come sei bravo a fare lo sbruffone! Chissà se ce la farai a mantenere quell’espressione anche dopo che ti avrò spezzato quel tuo bell’arco!».

Perché anche lui, d’ora in avanti, _non sia legato più a nulla_.


	4. Us and them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #4: E se hai le mani sporche, che importa? Tienile chiuse e nessuno lo saprà

_“Macchie indelebili_   
_Coprirle è peccato  
Scagli la pietra chi è senza peccato”.  
 **{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}**_

 

«Mmm…».

Lo sguardo di Uryū saettò verso la fonte di quel rumore con una certa preoccupazione.

Qualsiasi suono prodotto da quell’essere era per lui fonte di immensa ansia, gli dava l’orribile sensazione di poter essere scoperto da un istante all’altro.

Va bene che non avevano certo i riflettori puntati addosso ma era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse sbagliato ciò che stavano facendo loro due.

Dopotutto lei era un Espada… _Un Hollow_.

E lui, come Quincy, li odiava gli Hollow, li detestava: il suo compito era ucciderli non… Non lasciare che la loro bella apparenza lo turbasse fino al punto da fargli commettere azioni tanto _insane_.

«Beh, che cos’hai da guardare signor Bianchino? Non ne hai ancora abbastanza?» replicò acidamente Cirucci, intercettando il suo sguardo mentre si sollevava su un gomito.

Sotto la spinta di quei due occhi viola che lo fissavano con pesante sarcasmo, il ragazzo si affrettò a spostare l’attenzione altrove, cercando di non concedere alla ragazza il modo di prendersi ancora una volta gioco di lui.

«Fissavo il vuoto! Stavo semplicemente… Pensando!».

Il tono indignato che aveva assunto il Quincy rispondendo alle sue insinuazioni era troppo divertente per non approfittarne e insistere nel provocarlo.

«Sì… Pensando… Con gli occhi puntati sul mio culo!» ridacchiò Cirucci di fronte al rossore indignato che aveva acceso le gote del ragazzo di fronte a quel linguaggio tanto scurrile.

«A chi vuoi darla a bere, _Quattroquincy_?!» proseguì imperterrita sfoderando l’ennesimo, sciocco nomignolo. «Te lo si legge in faccia quello che vorresti, in questo momento!».

Il braccio nervoso della ragazza si allungò indolentemente verso il petto scoperto di Uryū, sfiorandolo leggermente con la punta delle unghie laccate, quasi volesse graffiare quella pelle oscenamente liscia e ostinatamente pallida.

Il fremito impaziente che ricevette in risposta al suo tocco fu una gratificazione più che sufficiente, al punto che la sua bocca si deformò in un sorriso compiaciuto mentre il ragazzo si affannava a giustificarsi nel tentativo di scacciare certi pensieri inopportuni che gli erano appena balzati per la testa.

«In faccia non ho scritto proprio niente e… Diamine! Copriti!» strillò scandalizzato il ragazzo, ringraziando di essere in quell’istante senza occhiali e di avere una visuale abbastanza sfocata, visto che l’Espada si era sollevata, lasciando che le lenzuola scivolassero via dal suo corpo per mettere in risalto le sue forme tutt’altro che trascurabili.

«Piantala di essere così noioso! Mi hai vista nuda tante di quelle volte che neanche uno sfigato come te può più permettersi di fingersi imbarazzato» sibilò velenosa Cirucci.

«Io non mi fingo imbarazzato! Ma ci sono cose che _non sta bene fare_!» replicò spazientito il Quincy, quasi si trovasse a dover ragionare con una bambina capricciosa cui non erano state insegnate le buone maniere.

«E tu fai soltanto quello che _sta bene_ , eh, Quattrocchi?».

«E guardami negli occhi, quando ti parlo!» continuò Cirucci di fronte all’ostinazione del ragazzo a rivolgere lo sguardo altrove, mentre gli afferrava il mento fra le dita costringendolo, almeno per il dolore che provava a sentire quelle unghie conficcate nella carne, a voltarsi verso di lei.

«Allora, tu fai solo le cose che gli altri ti dicono di fare?» lo incalzò l’Espada, per nulla soddisfatta del suo silenzio.

Dopo una pausa, che per chiunque altro avrebbe significato esitazione ma che per Uryū era indizio di _riflessione_ , il Quincy si decise alla fine a risponderle in maniera piccata.

«Perché, forse tu non combatti soltanto perché sei un’Espada? È quello il ruolo che ti hanno dato ed è tua responsabilità…».

Il ragazzo non riuscì a proseguire il suo discorso, interrotto da una risata fragorosa e alquanto stridula di Cirucci che era rimasta a fissarlo sbalordita per pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di intendere il senso di quelle parole.

«Non dire stronzate! Io combatto perché mi fa sentire potente! Il mio corpo stesso è nato per essere un’arma! E faccio sesso per lo stesso identico motivo. Non seguo certo stupide convenzioni sociali o roba del genere» divagò scocciata, roteando gli occhi verso l’alto.

Tornò alla fine a fissare quel paio di occhi miopi che la osservavano con un certo sdegno, soppesando quelle parole come se fossero per lui totalmente prive di senso.

«Sciocchezze! Non puoi dire una cosa del genere! Una donna neanche dovrebbe pensare al proprio corpo in questo modo…» ribatté con ostinazione Uryū, mentre cercava di allontanarsi dalla presa ferrea della ragazza sul suo viso.

Cirucci si accorse di quel suo improvviso disagio, del modo in cui le stava distante artigliando disperatamente le lenzuola fra le dita pur di non metterle le mani addosso.

«Dì, cos’è che ti prende tutto d’un tratto, Signor Quattrocchi? Non mi pareva che fino a qualche secondo fa ti facesse tanto schifo toccarmi» insinuò incuriosita l’Espada, liberando il ragazzo dalla presa delle sue dita e lasciandole scivolare pericolosamente più in basso.

Com’era prevedibile, qualunque fosse la promessa che il ragazzo si era fatto, la infranse afferrandole il polso prima che la situazione diventasse fin troppo compromettente.

«Non mi fa schifo, mi repelle. È diverso» sentenziò il Quincy, cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso della ragazza di fronte a lei. «Tanto per cominciare neanche dovrei metterti le mani addosso, perché tu sei…».

«… Un Hollow» lo interruppe Cirucci con un tono alquanto spazientito.

« _Un nemico_!» precisò stizzito il ragazzo stringendole, senza volerlo, il polso. «Il che significa che non dovrei avere alcun contatto con te! È tutto sbagliato, come fai a non capire? I Quincy li ammazzano quelli come te e tu vuoi uccidermi! Non possiamo confondere le acque in questo modo!».

«Non agitarti tanto, soltanto perché qualche volta ci sollazziamo a vicenda!» sbruffò infastidita l’Espada, innervosita dalla piega improvvisamente troppo seria che stava prendendo la conversazione.

«E se ci scoprono? Cosa credi che penseranno di noi? Stiamo sbagliando tutto! Ci stiamo… Ci stiamo _sporcando_ a vicenda!» esclamò il ragazzo con tono fatalista.

«Ogni istante che ti tocco» proseguì, mostrando con un cenno la mano che le stringeva il polso. «Non faccio altro che _sporcarmi_ , sempre di più! Non mi stupirei se le mie mani cominciassero a macchiarsi da un istante all’al…».

Uryū si zittì vedendo Cirucci alzare la mano libera. Si aspettava un sonoro ceffone da un momento all’altro ma quella si limitò ad afferrare la sua mano e a fissarla con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure indispettite.

« ** _E se hai le mani sporche che importa? Tienile chiuse e nessuno lo saprà_** » concluse con un sibilo soddisfatto, sottolineando quelle parole con il gesto di richiudergli la mano a pugno.

«I tuoi amichetti sono troppo occupati a perdersi dietro i loro pensieri per guardarti le mani e anche se così non fosse, non mi sembra che il senso di colpa sia così forte da impedirti di starmi vicino».

Di fronte alla smorfia sarcastica di quel paio di labbra piene e viola, Uryū tentò di formulare una frase abbastanza acida che ribattesse a quelle insinuazioni.

Ma non ebbe neanche tempo di emettere un fiato che la bocca della ragazza si poggiò prepotentemente sulla sua, trascinandolo in un bacio caldo e invadente.

Il ragazzo soffocò un mugolio sorpreso quando si sentì spingere indietro, fino a ricadere con la schiena sul materasso mentre il corpo dell’Espada si spingeva contro il suo, il seno della ragazza che premeva contro il suo petto in maniera tutt’altro che trascurabile.

Quella schifosa provocatrice lo faceva apposta e lui non poteva continuare ad _assecondarla_ ogni volta in maniera tanto… Tanto leggera, ecco!

A quel pensiero le afferrò la nuca costringendola ad allontanarsi dal suo viso ma Cirucci rimase ostinatamente a pochi centimetri da lui, senza smettere di fissarlo con una certa aria di sfida.

«E piantala di fare il sostenuto, Quattrocchi» lo rimbeccò prima che potesse aprire bocca, strusciandosi contro di lui quel tanto che potesse avvertire il _dolce peso_ che gli gravava sopra il petto.

«È una parte che ti riesce malissimo» sibilò vicinissima al suo orecchio, al punto da solleticargli la pelle col suo fiato.

Lo sentì reprimere ostinatamente un brivido, mentre stringeva nuovamente le lenzuola fra le dita, e si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto prima di incrociare le mani sotto il mento e appoggiarsi al suo petto.

Uryū la fissò interdetto, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e replicare stizzito: «Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di restarmi parcheggiata addosso a quel modo?».

Cirucci sollevò un angolo della bocca in un’espressione scettica, continuando a fissarlo con una certa insistenza.

«Fin quando ne avrò voglia! Perché, ti do fastidio, Signor Bianchino?!».

Di fronte a quella domanda acida, il ragazzo non si fece alcuna remora a rispondere con un crudo e sgarbato: «Sì, tantissimo!».

«Meglio! Continua così e mi convincerai a restare ancora di più!» ridacchiò l’Espada, accomodandosi contro di lui.

«Chissà se posso sporcarti ancora di più, che dici?» lo provocò alla fine, beandosi dell’espressione contrita e irrequieta che deformò i suoi tratti a quelle parole.

«Hai proprio deciso di tormentarmi, tu!» la accusò il Quincy assuefacendosi, suo malgrado, alla sensazione di calore che gli provocava la vicinanza della donna.

Lo sguardo di Cirucci errò per qualche istante nello spazio bianco del soffitto, quasi in cerca di una risposta adeguata, prima di tornare a posarsi sul ragazzo sotto di lei.

«Consideralo una piccola parte del ringraziamento che ti devo per ciò che mi hai fatto. Non ti preoccupare» lo rassicurò. «Quando arriverà il momento saprò ripagarti con _tormenti ben peggiori_ ”.

Uryū a quelle parole strinse gli occhi, rispondendo con un moto stizzito della mano: «È per questo che è tutto sbagliato! Se mi odi, perché mai devi…».

Per la seconda volta quel giorno il ragazzo non ebbe modo di portare a termine quella frase, forse perché Cirucci, ancora una volta, aveva trovato un modo abbastanza convincente di metterlo a tacere, costringendolo nuovamente a _sporcarsi le mani_ su quel corpo che, come la sua padrona, era praticamente impossibile da ignorare.


	5. High Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt: #5:** Siamo bugie del tempo

  


_“Scagli la pietra chi è senza peccato_   
_Scagliala tu perché ho tutto sbagliato”._   
_**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}** _

 

« _Non puoi non pensarci! È del nostro… Del tuo futuro che stiamo parlando! A te va bene così? Ti va bene che resti tutto così com’è? Così… Così instabile?_ ».

Cirucci scosse la testa al ricordo di quelle parole, continuando a sfogliare indolentemente la rivista che stringeva fra le dita.

Uryū era completamente paranoico. Lo era sempre stato ma ultimamente era diventato particolarmente insopportabile.

Non andava affatto bene. Finché era lei a complicargli la vita, era un conto ma che adesso si mettesse anche lui a riempirla di pensieri e responsabilità che lei, francamente, non voleva assumersi, era troppo.

« _Non può esserci solo… Solo un rapporto fisico! Ci sono anche altre cose a cui pensare, c’è… Una relazione fra due persone non può ridursi solo a quello, Cirucci!_ ».

«Uffa!» sbuffò la ragazza con tono spazientito, agitandosi a disagio sotto il casco per capelli mentre cercava di scacciare dalla sua testa quella voce saccente, che la perseguitava più del ronzio di una mosca dispettosa.

«Hai detto qualcosa?» la richiamò la voce di Nelliel al suo fianco.

«Sì. Che ne ho piene le palle!» replicò laconica la ragazza dai capelli neri, lasciando cadere la rivista sulle sue gambe.

Un mezzo sorriso comparve sul volto della ragazza dai capelli verdi, prima che abbassasse la sua rivista e ponesse la seconda, decisiva, domanda.

«Tu e Uryū avete litigato di nuovo?» esordì, poggiando il gomito sul bracciolo alla sua destra e inclinando la testa sulla mano mentre si preparava ad ascoltare l’ennesima filippica irritata dell’amica.

«No, è soltanto un tremendo rompicoglioni! È così maledettamente pesante! Dopo essersi vergognato come un ladro, ha improvvisamente deciso che la nostra relazione doveva uscire _alla luce del sole_!» esclamò Cirucci sdegnata, mentre la sua voce prendeva una nota particolarmente rauca.

«Ha detto che voleva soltanto dare un futuro a tutti e due! Un futuro… Ma chi gli ha chiesto niente?!».

«Ma… Credo che sia normale desiderare un minimo di stabilità» provò a farle notare Nelliel con tono conciliante. «Dovrebbe farti piacere che abbia voglia di fare sul serio con te. È preoccupato del vostro futuro insieme…».

«Futuro?! Ha soltanto vent’anni, perché non pensa a divertirsi invece di torturarmi con le sue stupide paranoie?!» la interruppe acidamente Cirucci, cominciando a stropicciare fra le dita un angolo della sua rivista, visibilmente nervosa.

«E tu ne hai ventiquattro quindi sarebbe quasi ora che cominciassi a mettere la testa a posto, non credi? Un po’ di tranquillità non ti farebbe male alla tua età» la rimbeccò protettivamente l’amica dai capelli verdi, aumentando soltanto in maniera esponenziale la sua impazienza.

«Alla mia età? È la stessa età che hai tu!» replicò offesa la ragazza dagli occhi viola, neanche fosse stata accusata di essere una vecchia decrepita. «E poi siamo giovani, a che serve preoccuparsi con tanto anticipo?».

«Sì, ma non lo saremo per sempre. E un giorno, quando sarà troppo tardi, potresti rimpiangere di aver dato uno schiaffo a un’opportunità del genere».

Cirucci arricciò le labbra carnose in un’espressione di puro sdegno, non sapendo come altro ribattere a quello che era un ragionamento perfettamente logico.

Ma che lei non condivideva per nulla.

Cirucci Thunderwitch non amava affatto i complicati discorsi a proposito del futuro, delle responsabilità e della _vecchiaia_. Il decadimento fisico e intellettuale che l’avanzare dell’età provocava, inevitabilmente, su qualsiasi essere umano era un’idea che la turbava profondamente.

Sapeva, purtroppo, che anche lei era condannata a quella fine ma preferiva pensarci il meno possibile. E l’ansia che Uryū le metteva addosso ogni volta, tirando fuori assurde preoccupazioni su problemi lontanissimi nello spazio e nel tempo, era quasi insopportabile da provare.

« ** _Siamo bugie del tempo_** » le ripeteva spesso sua nonna quando era ancora bambina, la nonna buona naturalmente, non quella stronza che si era riportata a casa suo padre.

E man mano che cresceva, Cirucci aveva finito per trovarsi totalmente d’accordo con quelle parole, tanto sagge da essere crude nella loro verità.

Sì, non erano altro che sciocche bugie, _tutti quanti_ , e quell’affannarsi a voler costruire qualcosa di duraturo che sarebbe stato spazzato via al primo colpo di vento, era totalmente stupido. Oltre che frustrante.

Preferiva vivere ogni giornata come veniva, Cirucci, senza farsi troppi programmi. Desiderava soltanto essere libera e poco importava se, seguendo quel comportamento insensato, avrebbe rischiato di consumarsi prima del tempo.

Qualsiasi prospettiva era decisamente migliore della voce ragionevole ma fastidiosa di Uryū che le ricordava, ancora una volta, che davanti a lei c’era un tempo disgraziatamente _finito_.

Non faceva testo la considerazione che, dopotutto, certi momenti con lui si rivelavano estremamente piacevoli, nonostante le mille riserve nei suoi confronti, nonostante i suoi modi di fare pudichi e un po’ ipocriti. Anche se si trattava dell’unico uomo che avesse mai incontrato che _la_ _rispettava_ , invece di trattarla come un semplice oggetto di svago.

Una considerazione consolante, non c’era dubbio, ma non toglieva il fatto che lui fosse paranoico. Restargli accanto, al punto in cui erano arrivati, significava arrendersi all’evidenza che era schiava del tempo come tutti gli altri, che non sarebbe stata giovane e bella per sempre, che non avrebbe potuto continuato ad essere _libera_ , che non avrebbe potuto andare dove le pareva quando le pareva, non con una palla al piede che la costringeva a prendersi delle responsabilità e le ricordava di avere un futuro pesante e indesiderabile davanti agli occhi.

«Allora, cosa hai deciso di fare?» la richiamò Nelliel, notando l’espressione cupa che le aveva adombrato il viso mentre rincorreva pensieri tutt’altro che leggeri.

«Io e Uryū dobbiamo prenderci una pausa» concluse Cirucci arricciando il naso con aria infastidita, mentre riprendeva a sfogliare la sua rivista.

«Ne sei sicura? Non credo che la prenderà tanto bene».

«Non importa. Gli servirà a capire che se vuole stare con me non deve fare tanto il noioso» replicò con un gesto della mano, prima di tornare a immergersi nella lettura del suo giornaletto, facendo intendere all’amica che non aveva voglia di proseguire oltre su quell’argomento.

Liquidare le seccature diventava un’operazione sempre più difficile col passare del tempo. Soprattutto se il suo cervello si ostinava a comunicarle il pensiero che stava sbagliando tutto, quando lei voleva soltanto _godersi la vita_.

E soprattutto se quelle ammonizioni le giungevano tutte, nessuna esclusa, con la voce sentenziosa e alquanto fastidiosa di Uryū Ishida.

«Oh, taci anche tu!» si richiamò mentalmente la ragazza, cercando di zittire quella fastidiosa vena di buon senso che la frequentazione con il ragazzo aveva improvvisamente fatto affiorare in lei.

Un altro evidente, spaventoso sintomo che la loro relazione stava diventando troppo _profonda_. Un altro buon motivo per tagliare i ponti prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Prima che anche lei fosse costretta ad affrontare i suoi odiosi fantasmi personali.


	6. A saucerful of secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt: #6:** Indugia sulla punta della lingua

_“Parla in fretta e non pensare_   
_Se quel che dici può far male_   
_Perché mai io dovrei fingere di essere_   
_Fragile come tu mi vuoi”._   
_**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}** _

 

La parola **_indugia sulla punta della lingua_** per qualche secondo, il tempo che la ragione cerchi di farsi strada fra le confuse nebbie dell’appagamento ma poi scivola fuori dalle labbra, sottile come sempre e quasi _dolce_ come non lo è mai stata.

« _Carino…_ ».

Lei lo chiama sempre con quel soprannome, le labbra piene atteggiate a una smorfia tagliente e la voce ridotta a un sibilo rauco che non ha nulla di conciliante.

Lui lo sa benissimo che non c’è affetto in quel richiamo ma soltanto una voglia pazza di prendersi gioco di lui, senza mai concedergli la soddisfazione non di sentirsi tributare il giusto onorifico che le formalità richiederebbero, ma neanche di sentirsi chiamare con quel suo maledetto cognome.

Ishida.

Tre semplici sillabe, non troppo complesse da pronunciare. A volte, anche se non lo ammetterebbe neanche a se stesso, gli basterebbe persino che lo chiamasse per nome. Evento rarissimo, quanto se non più della neve in pieno Agosto, tanto inverosimile da sembrare un sogno assurdo quando si verifica.

Peccato che in quell’istante, la testa sprofondata nel cuscino e il viso rivolto dalla parte del muro, abbia abbassato la guardia e sia colpevolmente _distratto_. Non l’ha notata, così, in mezzo a quel fiume di acido e asprezza, una scia colorata d’ambra, lenta e sinuosa come una goccia di miele, che si spande su quella parolina tanto canzonatoria e addolcisce la pronuncia della “r” al punto che, per un attimo, si direbbe quasi che Cirucci abbia voluto fargli un complimento.

O forse, no, non è un peccato ma un calcolo preciso di modi e tempi. La ragazza dai capelli neri non si lascia mai andare a una parola consolante, non fa per lei dimostrarsi morbida e fallace come ogni altro essere vivente.

Però, mentre lo osservava nascosta dietro il braccio ripiegato contro la testa, lo sguardo è scivolato su quegli occhi blu, di nuovo incorniciati dagli occhiali ( _dopo_ li inforca sempre prontamente, quasi odiasse vedere le cose sfocate), ha fissato quei capelli, prontamente riavviati con la mano perché non fossero _troppo_ scompigliati, ha guardato quell’espressione assorta, distante (che cerca _disperatamente_ di essere distante) e la parola si è agitata al centro della gola, ha fatto vibrare ogni corda vocale, si è arrotolata lungo il palato premendo (piccola _dispettosa_ ) sulla punta della lingua.

Perché non dirla, allora? Cirucci detesta mediare: ogni pensiero, ogni emozione, ogni parola, va lanciata fuori a costo di ferire l’interlocutore. Meglio ancora, lei _sa_ che lui non capirà quella lieve debolezza che si è appena concessa, vedrà ciò che vuole vedere e lei adora il modo in cui Uryū la fraintende.

E se anche capisse, se anche, per un attimo, intendesse il reale intento al di sotto di quella parola, la sua reazione sarebbe altrettanto divertente, lo spiazzerebbe e tanto basterebbe a rendere la sua giornata immensamente più piacevole.

Il ragazzo si volta improvvisamente, quasi avesse colto in imperdonabile ritardo il richiamo di quella voce graffiante, e la fissa con sguardo vuoto, come se volesse vedere oltre quella coltre di trucco pesante e sorrisetti sarcastici.

È un attimo che dura incredibilmente poco e poi quelle iridi scure tornano a farsi sospettose mentre con voce impermalita il ragazzo esclama: «Che c’è?».

Ogni morbida curva contenuta nelle parole della ragazza si risolve nella linea dura delle labbra, che si arricciano in una smorfia sprezzante.

«C’è che devi sloggiare, carino!».

Di fronte agli occhi ora brillanti di sarcasmo, Uryū si impermalisce ancor di più mentre sul suo volto ritorna la consueta spocchia di sempre.

«Umpf! Mi stavo già alzando da solo, non c’era bisogno che me lo dicessi anche tu!» ribatte afferrando un calzino dalla testiera del letto.

«E comunque» aggiunge di spalle. «Piantala di usare quello stupido nomignolo! Tanto lo so di non essere affatto _carino_!» sbuffa scocciato, strizzando gli occhi.

Cirucci scuote divertita la testa, i ricci corvini che le ricadono sulle spalle, sapendo che lui non può vederla mentre contesta le sue parole.

Proprio quando lui dovrebbe dolorosamente ammettere che _quella contestazione_ non gli dispiacerebbe affatto.


	7. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #7: Il silenzio è il suono più forte

  
_“Vuoi nasconderti in silenzi_  
_Mille volte già concessi_  
_Tanto poi tu lo sai riuscirai sempre a convincermi che_  
_Tutto scorre”._  
_**{Negramaro – Mentre tutto scorre}** _  


I loro scontri sono fatti di tanti suoni, per lo più stridenti, normalmente fastidiosi e quasi più insopportabili della presenza dell’altro nella stessa stanza.

I tacchi degli stivali dell’Arrancar, che risuonino fra le bianche pareti di Las Noches o sul selciato alle sue spalle, producono sempre lo stesso ticchettare, affilato come una stilettata nel fianco.

Il rumore delle reishi che vibrano a una velocità altissima fra le mani del Quincy quando evoca la sua arma, quello stramaledetto arco, è un ronzio insopportabile quanto uno sciame di vespe attorno alla propria testa.

La voce stridente e rauca della ragazza mentre si prende gioco della seriosità di lui graffia orribilmente, più delle unghie sulla lavagna.

I colpetti di tosse che il ragazzo produce prima di lanciarle in faccia l’ennesima osservazione sentenziosa sono martellanti come una finestra lasciata incautamente aperta che ruoti sui suoi cardini, sbattendo in una sequenza ostinata e fastidiosa.

E poi ci sono i loro respiri, affannati, gonfi di adrenalina, carichi di attesa e di tensione, che crescono e poi si spengono, che si allargano nell’aria, saturandola di umidità, nuvolette di vapore che surriscaldano un’atmosfera già di per sé _soffocante_.

Ci sono anche i lamenti, sottili e mal trattenuti dell’uno, o rauchi e rabbiosi dell’altra, disperatamente _repressi_ per non dimostrare all’avversario il lento ma travolgente cedimento che li sta investendo come un’onda in piena.

Ma più di ogni fremito e di ogni parola di scherno **_il silenzio è il suono più forte_**. Quello che cala, improvviso e non invitato, subito _dopo_ , quando ancora senza fiato voltano lo sguardo altrove per non guardarsi, per non aumentare il sottile imbarazzo che li coglie di fronte a quell’improvvisa mancanza di parole.

Il silenzio, temibile chiacchierone, sembra parlare al posto loro, sussurrando parole inappropriate, invitando a un consolante torpore. Invito che va testardamente ignorato, perché ci si è già mostrati troppo vulnerabili assecondando certi gesti, non è il caso di rendersi anche disgustosamente ridicoli.

Ma il silenzio, ignobile dispettoso, continua a rendere l’atmosfera caotica e assordante o forse sono soltanto i battiti del cuore che si ripercuotono con troppa violenza nei timpani, sintomo di un disagio che non può più essere ignorato.

E poi la curiosità ha il sopravvento, sguardi sospettosi e quasi smarriti si incrociano lungo la strada che divide il corpo dell’uno da quello dell’altra e si scontrano, rimanendo sospesi a mezz’aria.

Non c’è neanche il ritmico inspirare ed espirare dei polmoni a impregnare l’aria, solo un silenzio liscio e levigato come una lastra di ghiaccio, che diventa spaventosamente trasparente nell’istante in cui un paio di enormi e voluttuosi occhi viola si specchiano in due iridi troppo blu e troppo severe.

È un attimo, il tempo che il silenzio diventi davvero insopportabile fino a far fischiare le orecchie per il dolore mentre la pressione si fa insostenibile sopra le loro teste.

«Ti odio».

E la lastra si incrina.

«Un sentimento più che reciproco, credimi».

E in quella rassicurazione la lastra collassa, in un rumore di frantumi che precipitano al suolo come un’onda, spazzando via quel silenzio assordante che non ha voce ma è _insinuante_ più di ogni altro rumore.


End file.
